lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Cigarettes
}}Lost occasionally featured cigarettes and smoking. On the Island * Sawyer was smoking a cigarette. later, he tried to pull one out and smoke it after trying (and failing) to euthanize Edward Mars. He was briefly seen smoking a cigarette during the scene where Kate and Sayid questioned Sun and Jin on where they got their water. Sawyer was seen smoking and reading his letter when Jack interrupted and began looking through his stash for the missing inhalers. It was the last time Sawyer was seen smoking. However, an open pack of cigarettes was sitting atop his book when Hurley enquired into the flight manifest . **Hurley called Sawyer a "Chain-smoking jackass" to Sayid. * In a scene deleted from , but included on the season 1 DVD, Charlie asked for a cigarette from Sawyer. * Locke mentioned that Sawyer could have set off the fireworks on a time-delay using a cigarette. * There was a cigarette among various debris on a table in The Pearl. . ** In the Pearl Orientation video, when Mark Wickmund was standing in between the two viewing chairs, there was cigarette smoke rising up to his right. * The cigarette found by Locke and Eko in The Pearl Station has not been identified. There was no indication in that the cigarette was left by Paulo. It's possible the cigarette was actually a joint, as the rest of the table appeared to have marijuana buds on it. Off-Island * Paulo had to use nicotine gum in order to quit; Nikki stopped Paulo from smoking as they stole Zukerman's diamonds, noting that ashes could become evidence of their theft. }} * Cigarette stubs can be seen in the ashtray in Christian Shephard's hotel room in . However, Christian has never been seen smoking in any of the episodes where he appeared, including the bar scenes where other people were smoking (e.g., in ), and according to the maid he had not slept in his hotel room in three days. }} * Charlie tried to steal an expensive, antique cigarette case from Francis Heatherton to pay for his drug habit. * It is known that Sawyer smoked cigarettes prior to crashing on the Island. He was seen smoking in a bar in both and . He was also holding a cigarette when Cassidy visited him in jail during . * Locke was trying to light up after his support group meeting in . * Eric's Expert Service gas station, where Sawyer played a con in , featured Portsmouth and Bilson brand cigarettes. The Portsmouth was similar to Marlboro, and Bilson appeared to be a type of Menthol due to its green Logo. :* The origin of the Portsmouth brand is unknown. The name Portsmouth also appeared on in Exodus as its homeport and is also mentioned in The Lost Experience in the Rachel Blake Copenhagen 02 entry. It is also the birthplace of Charles Dickens. :* Bilson cigarettes appeared in the 2002 film May (in the film and/or the DVD commentary). Also, George Bilson co-wrote the screenplay for the 1945 film What, No Cigarettes?. However, the connection of these two possibilities to Lost is unknown. The brand may be named for Gregg Bilson, Sr. Bilson is the founder of Independent Studio Services, a company that produces props for the film and television industry. Examples of Bilson and Brezza cigarette packs can be found on the website of Studio Graphics, the company's graphic design and print shop. .}} * The U.S. marshal Edward Mars smoked BREZZA brand cigarettes as he transported Kate in , shortly before the accident involving Kate's black horse. The brand was seen again among Sawyer's stash in . Miscellaneous *Janelle Granger revealed in her ABC website diary that she quit smoking a year before the crash. *In the January 23, 2006 official podcast, Damon Lindelof and Carlton Cuse joked about a script in the writer's room inside a glass box marked "In Case of Cancellation - Break Glass". This script is said to be a 4 page scene in which Joop, a talking orangutan, will explain every mystery on the Island while smoking a pipe. See also *Smoke *Food *Logos, other examples of graphic design of fictional products by the Lost production crew *"Three Cigarettes (In an Ashtray)", song heard in "The Incident, Part 1" External links *Smokefreemovies - Propmaster tallies of placement of real tobacco brands, which lists Doug Madison, Jr. fr:Cigarettes ru:Табак Category:Items